Doppelganger: Through the Mirrors
by Midnight Solstice
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian absolutely despise each other. Sebastian is loved by everyone. Everyone hates Ciel because of his snobby attitude. That is, until Ciel makes a wish...and ends up in a parallel universe where Sebastian and himself are lovers! Welcome to the other side of the mirror, where everyone and everything are completely different... AU, OOC, SebaCiel, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Ciel's POV**

I glared at the annoying people around me, who were whispering their usual words. That caused them all to shut up. At least they knew that they're better off dead than messing with me, Ciel Phantomhive. I was part of the great Phantomhive family; which happened to run the Funtom Toy Company. One of the greatest toy companies in the entire world. Yes, that's right; the out of the whole fucking world. I was rich and had everything I ever wanted with a snap of my fingers.

Not to mention I was completely smart, amazingly handsome (not cute), and perfect in everything. That's right - I am complete perfection and commoners have to bow down before me, because I am the son of Vincent Phantomhive. I don't understand why they whisper such negative, disgusting words about me. Why would they say such things to an amazing person such as I? The only flaw I had - sadly - was my short height. There was no other reason for such vulgar gossip, now was there?

As I pondered on what may be the problem, I entered the classroom. Everybody's eyes were on me - I must be that great. Oh wait, I am great. Hah. I straightened out my uniform's jacket and held my head up high, a smirk playing on my lips. I strolled to my desk casually without missing a step and stood in front of it.

No one moved.

I cleared my throat rather loudly, which I knew everyone heard since it was dead silent in the classroom. Still, nothing happened as I grew increasingly impatient. I broke the silence. "Isn't anybody going to pull my chair out for me, or do I need to do it myself?" I asked sternly, slightly irritated that these brainless people didn't understand the drill even though it was in the middle of the year already.

A stupid, filthy-looking boy with pale white skin and short, wavy blonde hair stepped forward quietly, slipping out of his seat before walking over to mine and pulling out the chair for me.

It was this same boy every morning and class that did this for me whenever I came in. The rest of the peasants are even more idiotic than him for not even moving a muscle when I, Ciel Phantomhive, was in a time of need! This is why I disliked normal people. They were too...clueless, and unhelpful. Not to mention rude to someone like me, who clearly stands higher than the rest of them!

I growled lightly before sitting, making myself comfortable. Then I shooed the stupid boy whose name I did not bother to memorize away, waving my hand as a sign of dismissal. He nodded before meekly going back to his own seat and then the conversation in the room started up again, the commoners returning to their little chats as if nothing had happened. Tch. This happened everyday - I would walk in, sit down in a chair after the stupid boy pulled it out for me, then they would all ignore me as if I wasn't there. I didn't understand why - I was perfection, for goodness sakes'!

...Right?

No...I wasn't. I wasn't anything like I thought I was, and I knew it myself. I knew the true reason why everyone disliked me, talked about me behind my back. It was because I was too prideful, too mean and rude. I hadn't even so much as said a thank you to the boy, whose name was Alois Alexander-Triton Trancy, pulled out my chair for me. Yes, I actually knew the poor boy's name, and he wasn't stupid or filthy at all. To be honest, I also felt incredibly horrible when I let him do such things for me.

I knew that I was ignorant and treated everyone else around me like trash. I didn't want to, but it wasn't my fault. I had servants at home and truly did get everything I wanted, and I was so used to having someone to order around that it kind of rubbed off at school as well.

It all started one day when I was in fifth grade, I had been kind and nice to everyone and treated them as equals. But while I was hurt, which was a scrape on my knee, I couldn't walk. So I had forgotten my friends were actually my friends - and ordered them to get in line for me and buy me my lunch. Of course, it had slipped from my mouth, but my friends were nice and considerate, so they did it without complaint.

But throughout the week, as they did everything I asked of them, it started becoming a habit even after my knee had healed. I didn't want to be mean or order them around, but that's when this prideful, snobby personality developed into what I am today. I was always number one and better than everyone else in my mind. And then I found that in sixth grade...all of my friends left me, one by one, until I was completely and utterly alone. I was ashamed of myself for driving them all away from me. So to protect my dignity, I had become what I am today. A snobby, prideful, self-centered, selfish, rude, and confident young male. I had begun to order everyone - even strangers to do every little thing for me. I threatened them to do so, or I could easily use my money and bribe others to hurt them in any way possible.

And so, that is exactly why, I, Ciel Phantomhive, am not as perfect as amazing as I think. That's why their gossiping about me hurts. That's why I internally break a little inside each time someone glares at me, or calls me a horrid name. I knew I deserved to be hated by everyone in the whole school, but I still hoped someone would stand up for me. But no one did.

That's why I must continue this act of an uncaring, bratty Ciel, who is and should be first place in everything. Though I may be somewhat kind on the inside, there is actually one person who I hate with a burning, fiery passion. A hate so strong that I would love for that person to go burn in the flames of Hell-

"Ah! He's here, he's here! Sebastian Michaelis!" A girl in the class shouted out excitedly as the door opened to reveal an extremely ugly man named Sebastian Michaelis. Yes, he was the definition of disgusting, vile, foul, ugly, hideous, etc., etc.! I can't believe how someone as low as him can beat me - in everything! First place in academics, first place in athletics, first in fine arts, first in culinary, and basically everything you could come up with! The man was also first in being loved by everyone in the school, and being the President of the Student Council! To put it blatantly - Sebastian-fucking-Michaelis was my rival and enemy.

That's right. He hated me just as much as I hated him. How annoying, these commoners cheer and squeal whenever he walks into the class and welcomely volunteers to pull his chair out for him! They also crowd around him like he's a fucking celebrity! I don't understand why they worship someone as plain as him!

…

Ah, my apologies. I am also used to being fake me inside my mind as well...I just can't say what I really think of him, because it's incredibly embarrassing to say so…

But it's not like I actually like a bastard like him! Really!

My eyes somehow lock with his gross blood red eyes. He sends me a mocking smile before turning away and making a stupid girl blush profusely.

I scowl angrily, looking outside of the window and glaring at each and every one of those peasant clouds.

...

Yes, clouds are peasants to me as well! Now piss off!

...

That jerk, that son of a bitch, how dare he show off! Just because he gets a little attention and everything I've always secretly wanted, doesn't mean that he's better than me! Not in any way, at all!

…

...

Okay...maybe...I'm a bit jealous of him…Just a little, teensy-weensy-tiny-bit jealous...

…

Tch, fine! I'm jealous of the bastard, happy?!

I silently cursed myself for craving attention like him, but I can't help myself. I've been alone for such a long time that I actually want to talk to one of those commoners and make friends. It was hard for me, since I am three years younger than that stupid senior Sebastian. I am actually supposed to be a freshman, but since I exceed in my academic abilities, the school allowed me to move to the senior class.

Anyhow, if that mocking smile was an invitation for me to challenge him to a competition of gaining more attention, then it's on! I can do exactly that, I can make people like me, too!

Standing up abruptly from my seat, I marched over to the sea of people around Sebas-fucking-tian and pushed my way through them.

"Hey, Sebastian!" I called out loudly, and once again, all attention was on me. See? I could make everyone notice me. Hmph. At least I spat out his name as nicely as I could.

He looks at me with a glare while no one was looking at him, and I gladly return it. "Yes, what is it, Ciel?" He emphasizes my name as if it was trash, mimicking me.

I feel the blood in my veins boil. "I challenge you to another round of-!"

"No, thank you." Sebastian cuts me off, leaving me staring at him with first a shocked face, then a furious one.

"What the hell?! I hate you, bastard!" I shout loudly, kicking a nearby chair down in a fit of rage. Fuck that bastard, fuck this, fuck that, fuck shit!

He smiles, (again, mockingly) and answers, "I've no time to play one of your games today. Maybe tomorrow? Ah, and, I despise you too, little brat." Sebastian suggests with a shrug and nonchalantly calls me a brat in front of all these people. And they even nodded their heads in agreement!

God, I swear, he was purposely making me make a fool of myself! I just know it! "Now, listen here, you little piece of-"

"Stop it, Phantomhive! Just..leave Sebastian alone." The same stupid girl that he flirted with cut me off as well. What the fuck is with people cutting me off today?! I am Ciel Phantomhive! They are to worship me, protect me! Not love the bastard and hate me! "I mean...we can tolerate you and your pride and rudeness...but...don't include Sebastian in this. He hasn't done anything wrong, yet you always challenge him to these competitions that he's going to end up winning anyways!"

My blood ran cold at her words. I couldn't believe my ears.

…

These little shits were actually defending him? Well, fuck. Sure...it hurt. A little…

"Shoo, Ciel. I'm afraid we don't like little kids like you in our class. Please leave. You're disturbing the class, and I'm sure we all want you to get out, don't you think?" Sebastian adds, earning a murmur of agreement from the crowd. He smirks at me.

…

A lot. And it was probably true that he would win, since he always did…but...was I really that horrible?

…

Okay...yes. I was, wasn't I? I refused to break down into tears in front of commoners. So I did what I could to save my dignity. Again.

"...Shut up. You don't know anything, he isn't who you think he is. Oh, and by the way, Elizabeth Midford, I'll be calling some of my friends to go to your house today to 'greet' you and your parents." I said coldly and stoically before grabbing my backpack and walking calmly out of the door and shutting it behind me.

Not being seeing the girl's shocked and fearful expression.

…

I had threatened the poor girl and her family. Fuck…

I...really hate myself. I really do. Why couldn't I just be more nice and stop caring about my pride and shit? I probably just hurt my reputation even more because of that.

This is why I fucking hate Sebastian-fucking-Caius-fucking-Michaelis.

He seems perfect in everything, at everything, and looks perfect as well. But he has a hatred for me; we've fought a lot in the past. I had always lot to him - and I probably will for all of eternity. Second place for the Phantomhive family…

Sighing, I hung my head down and began to walk slowly down the hall as the bell rang, signaling that class was starting. I couldn't give as much as a fuck at the moment if I was skipping class. It's not like I would get in trouble. I just wanted to go home…

I exited the school building quietly, the sound of my shoes scraping against the concrete and the wind blowing at my hair.

…

I looked up at the sky. I didn't want to go home by car - I felt too depressed and shit for that. Walking home would have to do. A few thoughts swirled in my mind as I walked.

It was funny; my name was Ciel, meaning 'Heaven' in French, but I was far from it. Sebastian's name meant he was sinful and depressing, which really, he was at times. To me at least.

…

"I wish…" I mumbled out to the sky above me, which was slowly becoming dark, though it was still morning. How strange...maybe there was going to be rain today? "I wish...I could be like Sebastian…" I admitted out loud. It had been my secret wish for some time now, but I never said it aloud. It was too embarrassing and shameful to say…

And then it became darker, almost pitch black. I couldn't see the former rays of light from the sun that was previously shining down on me. Instead, thunder was heard, lightning was seen, and the rain was felt.

…

How the heck does it first become sunny, then rain the next second after a wish?! Now I need a place to take shelter!

Looking around myself and my surroundings, I was confused. This wasn't the neighborhood I was just walking down...what in the world?

I turned around and saw a small home - all by itself with lights coming from the window. I was smart and knew never to go to a place as suspicious as that.

…

But as the rain water soaked my clothes as I stood there uselessly, I finally gave in and walked up to the small house. The wood of the steps creaked as I stepped on it and I gingerly held out a fist to knock on the door.

…

Except the fucking door was already open, what the fuck?! Oookay, not creepy at all! If I end up dead, I blame the rain!

And I cautiously entered the house, which seemed to be abandoned.

...But the fireplace was still raging, everything was in perfect condition! This place wasn't really abandoned, was it? Damn it…

I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of scared. The house was strangely well-kept, as if someone had been taking care of it then disappeared, as if they had been anticipating a visitor the whole time. The home appeared to be a one-story with nice furniture and new, and yes, new food that was still fresh.

I wasn't about to eat suspicious food, either. So instead, I resorted to simply exploring the new building I had just recently found. I walked down one of the spacious halls and opened a door to my right. My hand found the light switch and I flipped it on.

It was just a regular bedroom. Wow. I was actually expecting something scary or something. At least I don't have to be scared for my life. I think.

"Holy shit, this place is actually kind of...nice." I commented to myself. It's not weird to talk to yourself, because everyone does that in their minds. Duh. So not weird at all.

The room was simple: a small, comfy bed on the left side of the room and a closet right next to it. Bookcases and a desk for working was included on the right side of the room and several posters of famous celebrities hung on the wall. Famous composers, I believe…

As I explored the room, I walked next to the bed and placed a hand on the sheets. They felt nice and soft...just how I liked my blankets. Humming contentedly, I briefly wondered what could be in the closet.

…

There could be some kind of ghost or bloody corpse in it. Maybe I shouldn't open it. Pfft.

I was about to walk away from the area before something shiny caught my eye. I took a step back and it flashed again at the corners of my eye. It was coming from behind the closet. How interesting… A mystery to solve. I loved solving mysteries.

Taking the chance to discover something new, I stood to the side of the closet and began pushing it. It was sort of hard...since I'm pretty short and stuff, but even someone who is always second best can do something as easy as this!

With a finally heave, I had completely pushed the closet to the side, revealing what was so flashy.

It was a...full-body view mirror.

What the fuck? Who covers a perfectly good mirror with a closet? Honestly, commoners these days!

I examined my reflection in it, admiring my appearance. Despite my clothes being soaked as well as my hair, I still had the face of a man (again, not cute!). But something was...off.

There was just something unexplainably strange about this mirror. It looked normal, yes, but...I just felt this vibe that it wasn't something I was supposed to be touching. For all I could know, the mirror was probably hidden because it was dangerous or something. Feeling a shiver run up my spine, I stepped away from the mirror and decided it was time to explore another area of the house.

Just as I began to turn around, I heard a familiar voice call out, "I'm soooo sorry for this!"

Then I felt something hit me on the back of my head and I-

Darkness.

**-+-Doppelganger: Through the Mirrors-+-**

I stirred, feeling a warm light on my face. Ugh, my head feels like shit. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness before I saw a bed next to where I was laying. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up and stretched my terribly achy and sore muscles and bones.

...Where the fuck am I?

I remember seeing this creepy ass mirror behind a closet after entering an abandoned house in a bedroom - oh...I was knocked out by someone? Then why was I still in the same place as I was before?

…

Wait a fucking minute - why is the mirror fucking brown?! It won't even show me my reflection - it isn't showing anything's reflection!

I slowly reached out to touch the glass of the mirror - and my hand went through it-_ohholyshitmyhandjustwentthroughthemirrorwhaththefuck?!_

I yelped in surprised, jumping back when my hand touched something that felt like wood from the other side. "What the fuck is going on?! Am I FUCKING dreaming?!" I cursed out loud, feeling my hand again to make sure I had actually felt something.

Slowly, I gulped and touched the mirror again - just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating from just waking up - and sure enough, my hand went through it again. And it touched wood.

The wood felt familiar. It felt like…

_Rub, rub._

Like…

_Rub, rub._

Ah-ha! The closet I pushed to reveal the mirror! Wait a minute...now that I think about it...wasn't the mirror and bed on the left side of the room?

…

Then why the hell am I on the right side of the room?! And the bookcase and desk was on the left side now! Ooookaay, holy shit. What the hell is going on here?!

I retracted my hand to my side and frowned. So apparently, I just touched a magical mirror. And I woke up on the wrong side of the room. Even the door was at the wrong place.

The only sane and possible solution to where I was, was on the other side of the mirror. Okay, maybe it might not be the sanest idea, but still! The person who made me go unconscious yesterday was probably from… yeah, I don't really know myself, either. But I just have this weird feeling that I really was on the other side of the mirror. Everything was the opposite of what I last saw, and I just touched a magical mirror that my hand just went through - that was enough proof to support my conclusion, right?

Right.

Okay, and the closet is blocking my only way back. So what do I do now?

…

My stomach growled angrily, demanding something to eat.

Ugh. Stupid stomach couldn't wait after I finished thinking. Whatever, I'll go to the place with food that I saw yesterday, with new food on the counter. It should still be there, despite everything being opposite. Suspicious food is bad...but when you're desperate, you gotta eat something, right?

Sighing, I walked over to the door and opened it. As I closed it behind me and walked over to the kitchen - there was someone there, cooking an egg. They were facing the other way and didn't see me.

My heart almost burst out of my chest when I felt afraid - seriously afraid.

_Ohmygodsomeone-orsomethingwasstandingrightthereinthekitchen_.

Am I having a heart attack? No? Asthma, then? I'm not. Should I run for it? Oh my God…

Suddenly, the figure turned around, only to reveal the last person I expected to fucking see-and he was fucking smiling again, it was probably another mocking smi-

"Hello, Enfer.~" Sebastian smiled warmly (not to mention seductively, ew!), greeting me(?) while half naked, dripping wet, and a towel around his waist.

…

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. IS. SEBASTIAN. DOING. HERE?!

"What the fuck?! Why are you here and who is Enfer?!" I shout out, trying my best not to stare at his gorgeo-I mean, UGLY chest. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. Why was I reacting so nicely to someone as hideous as him?! UGH.

He looked at me with a concerned - like, sincere concern. "Huh? Enfer, that's you...Are you alright, baby? You look confused...and don't you remember? I moved into this house with you-one month ago to be exact. I think you should go see a doctor...you look awfully pale as well…" He murmured, turning around to turn off the stove, leaving the egg unattended to and walked over to me.

While I am still in my confused state, he approached me and fucking- HUGGED me. Hugged. Wait, what?!

Oh God this can't be happening, nonono.

I CAN'T PROCESS ANY OF THIS INFORMATION IN MY HEAD.

Since when did Sebastian Michaelis ever HUG me? We hated each other!

Now that he mentioned 'Enfer'...that was my middle name. Ciel Enfer Phantomhive.

Ohhh….oooh.

Everything is opposite in the world on the other side of the mirror, right?

…

This CAN'T be happening to me, damn it! It doesn't include people too!

I hate Sebastian, he hates me!

…

But if this is the opposite world, then-

This can't be happening to me.

...In this world, Sebastian and I love each other, don't we?

…

Well, shit.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hello, Midnight Solstice here. I'd like to explain a few things that may be confusing in the story:

1) Enfer means Hell in French, and since everything in the world through the mirrors are opposites, Ciel's name is Enfer in the opposite universe. So now Ciel will be referred to as 'Enfer' in the parallel universe.

2) Sebastian's middle name in this story is Caius. Sebastian will be referred to as 'Caius' in the parallel universe as well, because while Sebastian means 'depressed, sinful, etc.' Caius means happy.

3) Alois Alexander-Triton Trancy is actually Alexander Triton, Alois' name in the parallel universe, named after a dear roleplaying friend of mine on Facebook. He roleplays as Alois, so I was like, why not?

3) Ciel is a total tsundere in this story. As you can tell already. And very OOC. This story is also unbetaed...so do forgive me if you see any mistakes.

4) This is basically like...2p!shitsuji. :p Kind of like 2p!talia. So yeah.

Well, if you have any other questions, please do PM me or review, and I'll answer them.

Reviews on how I'm doing would be nice, please!

_Signed, M.S._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Black Butler characters or Black Butler itself. It all belongs to Yana Toboso, the amazing creator of Kuroshitsuji!

**Author's Note:** I would like to say that this chapter may or may not be relatively confusing to some people. We are going to switch to Enfer, which is Ciel's counterpart from the world Ciel is currently in. If that even makes sense...perhaps it'll make more sense if you read it. If you have any questions, PM me or review. Now enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_Ah, what a horrible world! I must quickly help Ciel and make it back to my beloved Caius...he must be suffering without any sex, the poor guy!'_

…

_'Oh, hello there. I didn't see you there; my name is Enfer Ciel Phantomhive. I am the Ciel from the other side of the mirror. To put it bluntly: I'm the complete opposite of that mean 'ol Ciel! He's really such a tsundere, don't you think? Hehe.~'_

_'Anyhow; you must be wondering...where am I? I'm in Ciel's universe. You see, after days and weeks of observing Ciel through that magical mirror - I felt bad for him. Really...who would want to live in such a gloomy world where people hate you? So I decided I'd help my beloved counterpart after he wished to be like Sebastian!'_

…

_'Yes, by taking his place in his world. I suppose he must be freaking out now...ah, well. I won't return until I make things right here!'_

**-+-Doppelganger: Through the Mirrors-+-**

He walked into the classroom, finding it quite strange. No matter how many times he saw the room, it was just too weird for him, everything being the opposite here. For him, at least…

Anyways, everyone's eyes - as he was anticipating - were on him. And the teacher had this really scary look on his face, too… '_Really, the other Ciel is such an idiot sometimes!'_

He smiled brightly, and gained a few shocked expressions from the others.

"Phantomhive, why are you late?" Asked the teacher, a displeased frown etched on his face.

He smiles again and says with much enthusiasm, "I overslept! Sorry, sir! I won't do it again~!"

The whole class just stared at him with wide eyes and confusion. The whispers began, and Enfer strained his eyes to hear what they were saying about him- er, Ciel.

_'What the fuck is up with him today?'_

_'Is it me, or did he just completely change?'_

_'Hey, Ciel's kind of cute when he smiles...'_

Enfer grinned widely, showing off his outgoing and cute personality. People were already starting to acknowledge him just for being his usual self. Smiling brightly, talking without care, and letting go completely of his worries. It felt nice to help his doppelganger, seeing how he was always being picked on and hurt in this world. A lot. And he didn't like that, not one bit, even though it wasn't directed towards him, it was directed towards Ciel. Which was basically him. Argh, so confusing…

The teacher's eyebrow curved upwards suspiciously, wondering if Ciel had gone through mental therapy or even surgery, if that was even possible. Ciel had never once admitted on why he was late - much less ever answered his questions. Or smiled. "Fine...just this once I'll let you off with a warning, Phantomhive. Next time, I'll send you straight to the front office to get a late pass." He grumbled, pushing his spectacles back up on the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you very much!" Enfer said, striking yet another cute smile before walking over to his desk (yes, he knew where Ciel's desk was) and sitting down. As the lesson started again, he got strange stares from the people around him. They were all his worshippers in his world...but it felt nice to make them like him again in this world.

As his eyes scanned around the room, not even paying attention to the lecture, Enfer's eyes brightened up as his eyes locked with crimson red ones. It was his beloved Caius (Sebastian), his extremely hot boyfriend from his world!_ 'Ah, he looks delightfully sexy in every single world!'_ He thought dreamily, waving happily at the raven haired man.

Sebastian just simply looked as shocked as everybody else, seeing that Ciel was actually being...nice (strange, weird, so out of character, is he planning something?) for once. At least, that's what he hoped he was being. It could all be some kind of trick, after all. He mustn't be lured in so easily. 'It's definitely a game...' Sebastian's shocked expression soon became a scowl and he turned away from the waving boy.

Enfer frowned at this. He knew he would have to make Caius love him again, but for it to be this difficult was a huge problem for him. After all, it was incredibly easy to win him over in his world, so how hard could it be here? '_It doesn't matter, I like his sexy hard-to-get personality as well~!_' He thought enthusiastically as he returned his attention to the board.

**-+-Doppelganger: Through the Mirrors-+-**

Lunch quickly came as the students shuffled out of the door, all running to the cafeteria to be the first one to get the food. When Sebastian stuffed all of his items into his backpack, he stood up and began to walk out as well.

Enfer also quickly threw his items into his pack before jumping out of his seat quickly and running over to Sebastian, tugging on his arm. "Cai! I missed you soooo, so much!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the senior, completely forgetting it wasn't his Caius, but it was Ciel's Sebastian with the same appearance.

Sebastian didn't know what to do, seeing that Ciel was certainly putting up quite an act. Wait, since when did Ciel know his middle name, much less call him by it? What in the world was going on? Oh, right, he hated him. Yeah, that's right.

Sebastian frowned and pushed the smaller male away from his, earning a hurt and confused look from him. He tried not to note that the pain and confusion looked real - too real for acting, but no. It really was all a trick, wasn't it? Sebastian dusted off imaginary dust and straightened out his wrinkled jacket before glaring at Enfer.

"Who gave you permission to call me by my middle name - wait...how do you even fucking know it?" The older male asked, clearing his throat as he stared down at the boy.

'Ciel' fidgeted and pouted adorably. "I just know, okay? Doesn't it make sense for everyone to know the most popular guy in school's full name? It does, doesn't it? Besides, I'm used to calling you-" Enfer stopped halfway, once more forgetting that it wasn't his Caius. He quickly corrected himself, "-I mean, Caius is a better name for you, don't you think? It sounds cool, not that Sebastian doesn't sound cool, but I think I should call you by a shorter name because-" He rambled on and on, which was completely uncommon for the real Ciel to do.

Sebastian's eyebrow raised. "Alright, what the actual fuck is going on here? Since when did you randomly tug my sleeves, hug me, and talk to me so casually? Don't you hate me? And why aren't you asking for any more competitions?" He said, glaring as intimidatingly as he could. But he couldn't help but think the pout was adorable...Did Ciel always look that cute?

..

...Did he really just think Ciel was cute? Oh God, what the fuck was going on? What kind of crazy sorcery was Ciel using?

'Ciel' looked up at him with puppy eyes and pouty lips. "Nothing's going on...this is my real personality! Who said I didn't want to change? A-And, starting now, I'll be talking to you a loooot more! I don't hate you at all, and I never did! In fact, I've actually always liked you, Cai-Sebastian! Competitions are sooo overrated!" The small male said, grabbing Sebastian's hand this time, a pleading look on his face. "Can't you believe me~?"

Sebastian didn't even know what to think anymore. 'Ciel' had just confessed to him and was blushing so adorably - his pouty lips were just so - so - kissable...and wait, no! He couldn't be lured in! This was clearly a trap now! How can somebody go from hating to loving in under 24 hours?!

He was trying to get his hand out of Ciel's, but then he noticed how remarkably soft and small his hands were. He was trying, so very hard to release his grip. But he couldn't. Because he found that he didn't actually want to - it was hard to do something like that when you have a highly attractive male that looked so delectable with the correct expressions. Frowns just didn't suit Ciel, after all.

Biting his lip, he looked at 'Ciel'.

"S-So, do you...think we could...go out?" The smaller male asked, stuttering with his actually-pleasing-sounding-voice, which then made Sebastian wonder what his voice would sound like if he was pounding into Ciel against the desk.

…

Yep, just the thought of it sent electricity to his lower regions. Great.

But as much as his dick was telling him 'do it for the fuck!', his brain was still suspicious. He might as well tell the supposed-to-be-freshman-but-is-in-a-senior-classroom-because-of-his-high-intelligence to cut the crap and quit acting if it was one. Because if he were to get into another relationship, it would always a committed one, one full of romance and love. And Sebastian did still feel a lot of resentment towards Ciel, after all of the things that had happened before the sudden change in his behavior.

So, the senior decided to do what was right; tell the kid to fuck off if he wasn't serious. Ciel's attractive looks did not even give him a boner!

…

Not a big one, at least..._ANYWAYS_, moving on…

"Alright, kid. I think you should quit acting, I'm completely fed up with your stupid little skit. Anyone would be a fool to believe any of it, since everyone knows a person can't change in under 24 hours just like that." Sebastian said, earning a small whimper from 'Ciel'. He continued, almost _not _unfazed. "So please just fucking cut the act. It's so ridiculous!"

So as much as he did want to believe that the other male was not acting, he knew he had to keep his guard up. Not everything in the world was perfect.

The good thing was that everyone knew the famous Sebastian Michaelis was bisexual. So it wouldn't hurt his reputation at all if he went out with a guy. Though being a 'pedophile' would indeed hurt it. So he'd need to tread carefully on the sand.

The freshman had a frown on his face now, though it was not like the others that he usually had everyday. Though it may have been a frown - it was still...attractive? How was that even possible, when Ciel frowned everyday and never looked this cute before?

"I-I'm not acting! I already told you, Ca-Sebastian...I've changed. Please believe me." Enfer pleaded, and began to cling to the older senior again, much to his annoyance (pleasure). It didn't really seem like he was lying...

Suppressing a sigh while rubbing his temples with his fingers, he was silent for a long while, his brain functioning the pros and cons of actually trusting the younger male for once. While doing this, he had closed his eyes to let his thoughts process without any...ahem, disturbing distractions.

Enfer quickly grinned at the way Caius - he couldn't help but call him that. He was used to calling his lover that in his world, after all. So, while Sebastian had his eyes closed, Enfer took this chance to pout his lips (knowing it was an extreme weakness for his beloved Caius) and put on his most adorable kitten face. He knew if Caius really loved dogs, then Sebastian would really like the opposite of them.

The sight that greeted Sebastian when he opened his eyes again after making a decision was something he had not be expecting at all. It was enough to make his jaw drop in an uncool way and always drool.

Cats were here absolute favorite animal - they were majestic and beautiful, their fur soft and their purrs always sounded pleasing to his ears. To see an already alluring human making such a face - he would've melted right then and there if he was an ice cube!

Gulping, he stared at those lips. They were so cute, just waiting to be kissed. Screw what his brain said, he was siding with his fucking dick this time.

Pushing 'Ciel' against the classroom wall, he leaned in dangerously close to him. "Don't tempt me, kitten…" He purred into the small student's ear, his dominant personality suddenly taking charge.

It sent a shiver down Enfer's spine, his body was tingling with excitement. He was always turned on when Caius got into sexy mode. Which was the way Sebastian was acting right now- extremely possessive, obsessive, and just downright steaming hot. Licking his lips in a playful manner, he replied simply with this:

"...Meow.~"

That was all it took to drive the older male over the edge. Their faces were just centimeters apart now, their breaths mingling with each other's.

Enfer was excited.

Sebastian was horny.

Alois just had to ruin it all.

The door was slammed open, startling both of the men inside. The usually shy and quiet boy that always obeyed Ciel's every order was blushing - face red. But it wasn't from embarrassment.

It was from anger. "S-Sebastian, get away from Ciel!" The blonde boy managed to say bravely. It took guts to pick fights with the most popular guy in school.

Enfer frowned.

Sebastian was now pissed because he was turned on and didn't even get to steal a kiss. "Why should I, Alois? Shouldn't you be supporting me?" He asked carefully, narrowing his crimson eyes at the other freshman, who miraculously made it into the senior class for being intelligent as well.

The crimson eyed man knew that Alois was a shy, reserved type of person. He would do as others say and whatnot. If he remembered correctly, they were still on good terms. So why did he have to interrupt now?

Alois seemed to be fighting within himself - as if deciding whether or not he should answer the other's question. Then, he looked with and glared at Sebastian with his icy blue eyes. His eyes went from Sebastian to 'Ciel'.

With a serious expression and a stutter, he responded.

"I...I love Ciel...s-so get away from him!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alois is a cockblocker...! Poor Enfer and Sebastian, they were going to get it on, too...

Anyways, thanks for reading. I would like to thank the following person for reviewing, _**Cielois Trancyhive**_! You are the first reviewer - and only review for the first chapter of this story! Many thanks and love to you!

And thanks to: **_Blackdemon21, Blanc Tu, Cielois Trancyhive, ClaryJace77, KuroshitsujiFangirl, narutopokefan, SummerDreamx01, hotcloe99, layla14395, and the3littlesonatarns_** for following the story! Same to the people who favorited it, as well.

I'm glad there are many followers and favorites in the beginning, and I hope to make some feedback, comments, and reviews. It makes me more motivated to write and update quicker.

Next time, we will go back to our little Ciel and see how he's doing with Caius! Thank you for reading.

_Signed, M.S._


End file.
